


Elves

by Jennifer Gail (lferion)



Category: J.R.R.Tolkien - Works, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Meta, Early Work, Elves, Gen, Juvenilia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1988-11-10
Updated: 1988-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Jennifer%20Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This piece has gone through several iterations, and may do so again. Deals with much of the same material as "Swords"</p></blockquote>





	Elves

Elves  
8 April 85

Fair in a way not of feature  
Made of bone and light  
A knife - a blade sharp honed

Elven-fair, elven-dark, elven doomed  
"A high and lonely destiny"  
Your pain plucks at my heart  
I know you  
Know I cannot ease your pain  
Nor you ease mine

Tormented angels  
Beautiful of bone, of silvered grace  
Velvet over edge-hard, sharpened steel  
[A/An blade/edge] that cuts itself  
Strength of will, of things learned much too young  
I know you

Yet all about you is a brightness  
A joy undimmed by pain  
Gentleness and grace enduring  
A sheath for tempered steel  
A [knife/blade] to cut the heart

\-----  
10/11/88

Fair in a way [not of/more than] feature  
Made of bone and light  
Elven fair  
Elven dark  
Elven doomed  
Tormented angels - weary-wise too young  
wounded weapons  
Silver bright  
Silver hard  
Silver strong  
Beautiful of bone  
Velvet over edge-hard, sharpened steel  
Elven deep  
Elven clear  
Elven cold  
With strength of will unyielding  
Wielding weighted words  
Silver tongued  
Silver sharp  
Silver true  
A doomed high grace enduring  
The bite of iron geas  
Bitter sight  
Bitter touch  
Bitter truth  
Still about [you/them] is a brilliance  
A joy undimmed by pain  
Elven bright  
Elven light  
Elven fair

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has gone through several iterations, and may do so again. Deals with much of the same material as "Swords"


End file.
